


J'ai Raté

by Crying4help2



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, F/M, Family Reunion, Gen, Hobbits, Humans, Lost son, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin Lives, dwarfling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying4help2/pseuds/Crying4help2
Summary: What happens when a young boy who believed himself to be a average human finds out he isn't?While being on a life changing adventure he comes across a group of dwarves. One of them seems to have a strange obsession with Emelién, acting all protective without a proper reason. It doesn't take long for the two groups to find out they are striving for the same things and heading into the same direction. And if that isn't already too much his past catches up with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Thank you all for stopping by and giving this story a shot!  
> Leave a comment & kudos down below and remember I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE HOBBIT (except the original male character).
> 
> :D
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ENJOY!

"How much are you asking for...?" The nine year old squinted his eyes. He already knew it wasn't going to be cheap from the look upon the older man's face. 

"You know I can't give this away for nothing..." The grey haired man twisted the two syringes round and round in his hands. Robert, his name was Robert. Nearly sixty years old, grumpy but if you needed anything this was the man you needed to go to. He had learned that from Daim long ago.

Emelién pursed his lips, looking back down at himself. He really was small. "You want to be taken seriously in life, no?" The man taunted. The young boy's eyes flew up to meet dark brown ones. Challengingly. 

"How much?" He gritted out. Knowing that in the end it was all going to be worth it. After all who wanted to look like a five year old when they were almost ten. He was too small for a human and damn it to hell if he wasn't going to do anything about it. He didn't want to be cooed over any longer. Nor did he wanted to be laughed at anymore. He wasn't a joke. 

"I'd say... about five hundred golden... each." Emelién's eyes widened. Each? He troubled his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought this through. He knew that he should at least take five shots spread out over several months to have an effect. He furrowed his brow. "You can get these two for free, see it as a starters present.." 

When the old man saw the hesitation in the young boy's eyes he laid his hand upon the young ones shoulders. Squeezing it gently before adding, "Before you know it you'll be even taller then me, isn't that worth the price?"

It was.

"Deal."


	2. So sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So here goes the first real chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below and/or leave a kudos!
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read my story! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> And until next time!

"Hey!" He strained his lungs as he came to stand still next to the shorter man. He panted as he steadied his hands on his knees. "Hold up for a second, will you?" he eyed the dwarf next to him when he didn't get an immediate response. "What are-" He broke off when Gimli raised his hand to silence him. 

He straightened up, looking in the same direction Gimli had been. Orcs. "Shit." Emélien turned slightly, already knowing who had cursed. "We might have a problem." The white haired elf came to stand next to him. His eyes scanning over the few pacs of orcs on the far side of the field. The field they had to go through. 

"Can't we go around?" He asked, eying the orcs himself. "We can't. We need to find shelter before the darkness sets in." Aragorn argued softly, already moving forwards. "Prepare yourselves, there might be even more in the forest. My guess, there are about 50 of 'em." Aragorn looked over his shoulder, waiting until everyone was armed. 

"Stay close." Gimli grunted, moving in front of the youngest of the group. Emelién forced back a grin. No matter how much the dwarf tried to pretend he didn't care and act grumpy, he knew that deep down he had a heart of gold. 

Well... maybe not exactly gold. More like silver. 

The blue eyed man slid his two swords out of their sheets and held them ready. His eyes were scanning the soon-to be battlefield. "Hey, hold on..." He whispered, halting. 

Gimli threw him a look over his shoulder but didn't stop. "No, wait. What's that?" He pointed his sword towards the side of the forest, where people were also sneaking forwards. "Wait." Aragorn argued as Gimli still wanted to move forwards. "They might be foe."

Emelién's blue eyes were filled with concentration as he watched the strangers come to a halt. "Get down!" He hissed, hunching down to the ground, his eyes never leaving the shady formes at the edge of the forest. Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas followed suit. Not that it did much, they still were easy to be seen by anyone who isn't an orc or who doesn't have decent eye vision. 

"We are outnumbered if they decide to be foe." He whispered, his hands still clenched around his swords as they hit the ground. "Or are they..?" Gimli murmured, thoughtfully. "Those forms look suspiciously like dwarves." 

He leant forwards to get a good look. 

They did.

"Does that mean that they aren't foe, or that they might be less chance that they are foe." He knew he was being too suspicious, but somebody had to wager it on the safe side. "The latter." Legolas added, locking eye contact with Gimli. 

"We don't really need to do anything, do we?" Emelién stated, "If we let them go first, maybe we don't even have to fight. We could sneak past them?" Aragorn turned his head. "And leave them to fend for themselves?" The young man cringed. Well when he put it that way.

He wetted his lips and shrugged, before they had more time to discuss anything, the men on the field emerged from the bushes. The next seconds were filled with battle cries. 

"Da?" Gimli grasped out, not even saying anything else before he ran to the battlefield. "GIMLI!" Aragorn yelled but followed suit. "Dear Mahal, am I not supposed to be the one to be reckless." He grunted out. Legolas laughed in response.

Emelién got up and ran after them, sliding his swords back into his sheets and reaching for his bow instead. He picked out an arrow at the same time and aimed it at an orc behind one of the strangers. Right in the eye. 

"One!" he yelled, as the orc fell dead on his knees as one of the dwarves be-headed the orc. "That does not count." Legolas said as he stabbed an orc in the stomach. The blond man stopped a second and looked at him. "You did not kill it." He stuck his other sword in the orcs throat. "One." The elf grinned before he resumed the battle properly. 

He stuck his bow back and grabbed his swords back, one in each hand. 

An orc greeted him even before he reached the middle where almost everyone was fighting. He slashed out at the orcs throat and managed to jump back as it did the same. "You son of a-" He didn't finish his sentence, instead he aimed one of his swords at the creatures legs and managed to get him on the ground. He stabbed the orc in the chest with both swords.

"Emelién!" Before he could fully turn around he was pushed to the ground, swords lost in the downfall. "God-" He reached for the dagger that clung to his chest and stabbed the orc in the side. Legolas came running, firing an arrow right in time to distract the orc. 

"For fuck sake!" He managed to push the orc off and roll to the side but not before the orc landed his blow right on his back. If he wasn't used to these kinds of things by now he would've just stayed put and focus on the pain. But he didn't. Instead he made a dive for his swords and got back up. 

"Okay?" Legolas asked after having finished the orc. "Okay." He replied, preparing for another fight only to find that it was already over. Or almost, Aragorn was finishing the last one off and Gimli was helping someone from the ground.

"Does he know these dwarves?" He quietly asked Legolas, still a bit suspicious. "Yes, I know them too." He moved forwards without another word. 

Emelién neared slowly, watching Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli talk to the dwarves. He took the time to slide his sword back into their sheets and reach down to pull his dagger out of the orc. 

"Mother-" 

"Language." He glanced up at Aragorn who was nearing him. "You might fight better then people you're age, but that does not mean that I can't wash you're mouth with soap if I have to." He sighed but managed a sly smile. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't.

"Come here." He pulled the young man towards him by his arm and eyed him over. "Did you get hurt?" His hand went to his back. "I got hit, but it doesn't hurt anymore. He was just wearing a bat anyway, it's nothing." The brown eyed man held him for a few seconds, "I'll inspect it later tonight, let me know if it starts to hurt." He nodded and followed Aragorn back to where the rest of their company was.

"- What are you doing here?" 

"We are looking for someone and heading down south." 

Emelién went to stand slightly next to Gimli and Legolas so he could see who they were talking to. All the while Aragorn just had to look over his shoulder to see them.   
He tilted his head slightly as he inspected the people in front of him and could immediately see how Gimli new these people. They were family, or well.. at least one of them was.

He catched the eye of some white haired and bearded dwarf. Who was studying him back with interest. Not even listening to the words that were being exchanged. "This is our company." Gimli announced quite proudly. Which brought everyone's attention on the four of them. 

He couldn't help but feel stared at and he already knew why. His age was for some people difficult to get around. So what he was seventeen and already on the move. Well it wasn't that anybody had forced him. From one day to another he was forced to leave his home. He furrowed his brows as the unpleasant memories flew by. 

"How old are you, laddie?" The man that had been staring at him asked, the one question that was probably on everybody's mind. He opened his mouth to make a witty retort but catched Aragorn's warning gaze. "I'm turning eighteen within three moons." Instinctively he squared his shoulder to look bigger. 

Who was he kidding? He wasn't tall nor was he broad. 

Suddenly the dwarves exclaimed various things all at the same time.

"So young?"

"Are you trying to murder this child?!"

"He's just a babe!"

"Seventeen!"

"How dare you take him on the road at dangerous times like these!"

Emelién's facial expression turned to a glare as he crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't add anything else to it. Last time he opened his mouth they had gotten into a fight. He glanced at Aragorn with his bemused expression.

"Hey!" Legolas defended. "He's young but he can defend himself." 

"He was on the road before we even met him two years ago." Gimli defended himself as he was stared down by his 'family'.

"Two years ago?" Someone echoed. 

Emelién let his eyes wander, irritated. "If he can take care of himself, we should let him speak for himself." The white bearded man challenged suddenly. The blue eyed boy's attention was drawn back to the short dwarf. 

"Okay?" He said, locking his eyes almost questioningly. "Where are you heading?" He asked. "South, same as your company is." He nodded. "You are on the road for two years already?" The dwarf asked. "Three, two with those three. One with somebody else." 

He saw the look of surprise on the older man's face. "You certainly young to be on the road, laddie." Emelién shrugged. "I get that allot." 

"Must have been a hell of a good fighting practice you've got to survive the outside world." 

"I did." A few memories flew by as it was mentioned.

"I'm Emelién Roagender." He introduced himself, not wanting to come a cross rude, especially since this was Gimli's family. "Balin, at you're service." The dwarf bowed his head before looking back. Gimli had shown it before how to greet a dwarf you've never met before. So he mimicked the action, "At yours." He felt a little odd while bowing but reminded himself that 'Balin' had bowed to him to. Which according to Gimli they didn't have to with minors.

Which was a start. Emelién knew that in dwarven culture he wasn't near mature but luckily for him he was a human. Nearly coming off age.

"Do you have a moment." The black greyish haired main excused themselves as they all turned around and stood in a circle, discussing something. 

He catched Gimli's gaze. " 'm sorry bout that, they were in bit of a shock. Ya'r a bit young even for a human to be on the road and the maturity age of a dwarf is 50 years. So ya see why they are a bit fussy." He nodded in understanding.

The dwarves all turned around, the taller one took a step forwards- clearly the leader of the company- and said, "Could we by any change, join you're company until we've reached our destination?" 

It turned silent for a few moments. Gimli looked at Aragorn who looked back at Emelién.

"Excuse us for a minute." Aragorn said, before gathering in a circle. Just as the dwarves had done a moment before. 

"Gimli, are they to be trusted?"

"Of course they are! They are my family!" He all but yelled back.

"Is this a problem for anyone?" Aragorn asked, softer then Gimli had before. 

When nobody said something he nodded. "Very well, they can join us." 

Gimli almost immediately turned around, a wide grin on his features.

"Of course ye' can come!"


	3. Little man

After a while of walking they found a deserted cave. 

Emelién brushed away a bone with his feet before kneeling down. "I'm fairly certain this cave hasn't been inhabited in a while." one of the dwarves said. 

He glanced up from his spot on the ground, locking eye contact with Aragorn. "What happened to not sleeping in caves anymore?" He ground out as a matter of fact as he straightened up. Gimli who stood close to him patted him on the back strongly. "There hasn't been anyone or anything living in this cave for a while now." He looked down at the dwarf, trying to see if he meant it or if he was just trying to reassure. 

He decided against replying. Being under the impression that the dwarves already found him weak, lacking and childish. Although Emelién could admit that the latter may be true, at times. But alas that was what he was, he wasn't yet mature and he wasn't going to act like he was. At least not all the time, just when he needed be. 

"I'm going to search for some wood." Legolas said, "Hold up, I'm coming." Emelién added, slipping out of the cave. "Ya need some more hands, lad?" One of the dwarves asked, looking from him to Legolas. 

Well that was offending. 

"No, we'll manage." Legolas butted in before he could respond, giving him a slight push in the back. 

Once they were out of ear range Emelién looked up. "Well that was rude." He huffed, sliding one of his swords out. "They are not used to seeing humans so young out in the wild, you cannot blame them from being protective."

Protective, my ass. 

"You make me sound like I'm some jungle kid. Which I am not." Emelién added, picking up a fallen log of wood. "I know I don't look like the most strongest of my age, but I'm stealthy." Legolas cut of a branch with one of his swords. 

How he managed to do that was beyond him. Alright, it wasn't that he tried but his sword wasn't as sharp and couldn't cut through such a thick branch. "One day, I want swords like yours." The elf laughed, "Maybe one day when you're older, they're sharper then yours." The young human pulled a face, "Next year?" He was as patient as ever. 

"Maybe."

They picked up a few more branches before heading back to camp.

"We found wood." Emelién stated before dropping the wood in the middle of the cave. "You or I?" Legolas asked, lowering the branches on the floor. "You do it." He said, also lowering himself to the floor and sitting Indian style. He helped arrange the logs and the stones whom the others had found in the cave. 

He watched closely as Legolas lit the fire. One of the main things he hadn't gotten the hang of properly was lighting a fire. Well he could, but it didn't always work. "Fili and Kili are hunting, they should be back soon." The dwarf who had introduced himself as Ballin said after he had taken a seat next to him.

Well, awkward.

"So, that back of yours." Aragorn asked, sitting on the other side of him. "I'm fine." He shrugged it off, not wanting to come across as weak or a whiny because he had an ache in his back. "Emeliën." He looked back at the older man. "I'm fine." He said, this time with more annoyance.

"Truly, I'll tell you if it goes south." He stared at Aragorn for a moment before wandering his gaze to the dwarf sitting next to him. "I've seen Legolas get hit even harder and nobody asked anything." He mumbled, more to himself.

"That might be because he is mature enough to come and tell us if something is wrong." Aragorn stood up abruptly, moving to the mouth of the cave. Emelién swallowed heavily as he watched him go. 

Mature enough?

He huffed out a breath and adverted his gaze to the ground, "He's worried." Master Balin said nonchalantly. "I know." He replied coldly, not liking that a stranger tried to learn him his lesson. 

He could see Legolas evening him up, shaking his head lightly. A pang of disappointment went through his chest. He didn't want them to be worried for a stupid scratch he'd gotten while they run around with a strained arm without a struggle.

Well not much of a struggle.

"It's not that I want him to worry." He started suddenly, feeling tired and fed up with himself. "It's just..." He sighed and stopped, not really knowing why he was saying this to a stranger. 

"It's alright laddie." The dwarf patted him on the back. "He isn't mad at you." He already knew that but hearing the master dwarf say it offered him some comfort. "I don't want them to worry about a scratch I've gotten while they run around with more serious injuries then me." 

The grey bearded dwarf looked at him. "They're looking out for you. While you may not feel weak or incapable of taking care of yourself, they worry of losing ya'." Emelién worried his bottom lip and nodded slightly. 

"It's hard." He said bitterly, "People have all these expectations of others and when you don't meet..." He released a long breath. "It's never easy for me, nor is it for them-" He looked at Legolas who stood skinning the deer the dwarves had hunted. "-I don't want to be a burden. So, to hell with it if I have a bit of an ache in my back." He grunted out. 

The dwarf stared at him. "Excuse my language." He said quickly, knowing that look, having seen it multiple times on both Aragorn and Legolas faces. Gimli never scolded him, he could care less. Or so that's what he wanted everybody to believe. That grumpy dwarf.

He smiled gently at the older dwarf or at least attempted to. "May I ask a question?" He asked politely, not wanting to intrude the dwarf if he didn't want to talk. "Ya already did." The young man needed a few seconds before he got it. Emelién laughed, "Can I ask two?" 

The dwarf looked at him expectantly. "Who's Gimli's father?" He asked in a low voice. Master Balin laughed at his choice of question, "I was thinking you'd ask me where to hide the body." He joked before composing himself and nodding towards a ginger headed dwarf.

"That's Gloin, the father of young master Gimli." Emelién grimaced, Gimli wasn't exactly old. Well not in dwarf standards. But young? "Young Gimli." He mused, locking eyes with the Master dwarf. "What would you call me?" He blurted out before realising how rude that could have sounded. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Master Balin said, supporting a slight smile of his own as he took in the young human. "Well, by our standards you'd still be a babe. Alas if you were a dwarfing." Emelién smiled a bit at that. "Little man?" 

Little man? 

He could live with that, "At least the word man is in there and I'm not the tallest. I could go with that." He grinned, feeling as if he'd made a new 'friend' already.

"So what's it like." He started before looking at the dwarf, "To have such a long youth? Much time for mischief?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Well,..."

And in that moment he realised that traveling with two company's could have been worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's been over a week since I updated!   
> I'll try to upload at least one time a week.   
> It could be more or less, but I'll try!
> 
> So if anybody hasn't noticed by now (You probably already have) English isn't my first language. This'll mean that my spelling or sentences aren't always going to be 100%. I'll try to edit every chapter a day after it's finished, so that I see my own grammar mistakes again. 
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story!
> 
> Leave a KUDOS and don't forget to comment you're thoughts on this chapter down below!!!
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> Xx_Crying4help2_xX


	4. Just a bit of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeey everyone!!!
> 
> First of all, this is not ABANDONED I'm just really busy with school lately. I'm going to a new school and I still kind of need to find a routine that I can follow.
> 
> ANYWAY!
> 
> I know this is a small chapter but I needed to have one up ASAP!
> 
> Thank you for not giving up on me :D
> 
> don't forget to leave a 
> 
> KUDOS 
> 
> COMMENT!
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
> (Not EDITED!)

The following he walked at the back of the group, taking time to sharpen a dagger with a rock he had found in the cave last evening. From time to time he stared at the back of the black-silver haired dwarf. 

It had taken time for him to realise that there was one non-dwarf in the other's company and it had taken him another while before he found out that the hobbit's name was Bilbo Baggins. Now from there on it had taken mere seconds before he realised that this was the company that had taken Erebor back eighteen years ago. And immediately after his irritation had flown out the window. 

He was on the road with... heroes? 

He squinted his eyes at his own trail of thought. He didn't want to sound like a impressed child. No, he was a man now. 

"Two hundred and five." A voice piped in from in front of him. Emélien's eyes flew up to meet an pair of icy blue, Legolas. "Two hundred and twenty." He yelled back without hesitation, with a wolfish smirk on display.

The smirk flew off of the elf's face. "You look surprised!" He laughed as he put his dagger away, jogging towards Legolas before patting him on the back comfortingly. "I'm here if you need a hug." He laughed and noticed a few of the dwarves joined in. 

He grinned his teeth bare as he glanced behind him to find a young dwarf looking at him with wide eyes and a smile and beside him a bigger dwarf. Ori and Bombur? He thought to himself before he turned back around.

"Don't forget who beat you last week." He bristled, adverting his gaze to the trees.

He crossed his arms over his chest as he smiled to himself, loosening a pouch on the side of his bag. He grabbed it firmly in his hand, weighing it before he tilted his head as he looked at it. Sighing, Emélien threw the pouch to the left. Not even raising his eyes to look if Legolas was looking or even paying attention. 

But the confirming sound of metal meeting metal told him that Legolas had catched the small pouch. "A bet is a bet, is it not?" He said, still smiling. "Besides, Drëanen would have my head if he knew I wouldn't loose fairly." He flipped the hair that had come loose out of his face.

"I may be young, but I was raised good." Mostly by myself that's why it was good. "I should meet this mr Drëanen sometime." Legolas said, stacking away the pouch. "Oh, you wouldn't he isn't really a people person never mind a elven person.. He's pretty racist." He laughed at a memory.

"He had a shop and every time he had caught the slightest rumour of an elf or dwarf being in the city he would set me on watch so I could warn him." He nodded to himself, "I hated it when Ranön would send me there. That man never let me do anything remotely fun."

Legolas snickered at that, or how much an elf could snicker. "Your version of fun isn't like most younglings is it now?" He teased, looking at the young man, hoping he'd tell more. "No, I wasn't that adventurous." He frowned before chuckling, "Or maybe I was.." 

He fiddled with the ring on his left hand, "I remember that when I was thirteen and Ranön would leave me alone at home for the first time, I heard that there was in fact an dwarf in town." He smirked, "We had been roaming town for a few hours and- you need to remember I was like-" Emélien reached to right above his belly button. "-this big, I could hide nearly everywhere. And we had heard some trader in town tell the dwarf the whereabouts of a blacksmith in town, she had told him the way to Trintey's shop on purpose because she knew he was a dwarf. Me and Martin had bumped into him and feigned- well I was feigning he wasn't- that it was so cool to meet a dwarf, and we got talking. The man eventually told him what he was looking for and we told him that the shop was closed, but that he had nothing to fear because there was another one in town." 

He gazed at the trees, knowing that probably a foolishly large grin was on his face. "The man was gone and we had followed. We knew from nearly spending months watching outside at Drëanen's window that he hid a spare key in the flower pot. We eventually watched the dwarf go in and locked the door-subtly- behind him." He cleared his throat. "Now one thing you must know about that man is that he is a big racist but he wouldn't really show it." 

He laughed, "We watched him struggle with the door for an hour, knowing that that old man always had trouble finding his keys back. " 

He coughed. "Oh, we thought we had a flawless plan." He shook his head, staring at his hands, at his ring. "Apparently he had seen us and, well, let us say that I didn't see daylight for weeks." He laughed. "But it was so worth it, that man had it coming." He cracked his fingers, noticing that Legolas was staring at him, and not really laughing.

Oh, not funny then? 

"You lived in Bree, did you not?" 

He swallowed, adverting his gaze. "I did." He loosed his hair clasp, finally deciding that it wasn't worth it, it was loose already. "I grew up there, but after I turned fourteen we moved...and.." He shrugged, not really wanting to follow up.

"Yep" 

He stared at the ground, noticing that the people at the front had stopped. "We'll be stopping here for tonight." Thorin? said.

Everybody started to settle up around them, and it was then that he noticed that they had stopped at a small clearing. He smiled to himself, he hadn't slept well the other night, afraid that something would come back into the cage. Trolls were fond of caves especially when it was almost dawn.

He dropped his backpack a few meters from the rest, evening the place in the clearing. It wasn't big but big enough to see their enemies if they came. "Do you need help?" He had asked Bombur as the dwarf rushed past him with wood in his arms, eager to start dinner.

The dwarf looked up at him, doubtingly. "I can hunt if you want? I'll stay close though." He tried to assure, needing that little bit of time to himself. "Stay close." He gave the dwarf an eye blinding smile. "I'll stay close."

He grabbed his bow that was attached to his backpack and checked to see if the rest of his swords where still on his back. You never knew.

He made his way into the forest, hoping that he'd have at least a solid hour to himself.

 

Oh boy, how he wished that he hadn't thought that..


	5. What about us

Before he knew it he was running downhill, into the fields. Two heavy pair footsteps following him. He was panting now, hands sweating as he tried to move as far away as he could from the place they were going to stay for the night. 

All he had wanted to do was to hunt and show everyone that he could and would take care of himself. He had had enough with all the glances and stares every time he tried to do anything to help or give advice on something. 

Now he didn't exactly know how it had gone from hunting to be hunted. 

He watched himself right before he fell face down into the mud. "Shite!" He cursed, rolling to his feet as he slid both swords out of their holster before continuing to run. A yell of black speech ran through the air right after he felt something hit his shoulder. 

Right away he knew something was wrong, his blood felt as if it had been replaced by acid, it was freezing him from inside out. Poison. He twisted around, knowing that there was now an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. 

"Child!" The orc barked, coming to halt in front of him. Emélien felt his hands start to numb as he clenched his swords tighter into his fists. Tears filling his eyes as memories flew through his mind, his breathing had picked up and he knew that if he continued like that the poison would start to spread even faster. 

Calm down, now is not the time nor place for a panic attack. 

He willed himself to calm down and look stronger then he felt. He had done this before, he had been on the road alone. "Child? I'm seventeen thank you very much." He grunted out, noticing how his voice was shaking.

Damn it.

The orc bared his teeth in what Emélien thought to be a smile. "Child, Alone?"

No. "Yes." He took a few steps back as he noticed the other orc behind this one. He hadn't missed the fact that these two where twice if not trice his size. The orc tilted his head as he clenched his bat tighter.

 

Emélien took a step back, knowing that look. Shit. He twisted around back into the direction of the camp and started into a full sprint, weapons still in hand. He swallowed as he heard a loud bang from right next to him as the orc tried to hit him.

 

One of the orcs made a jump for him which he just escaped. He flew out of the trees and into a smaller clearing, immediately noticing one of the dwarves. "RUN!" He yelled as he noticed the small dwarf was Ori. A dwarf who was a scribe and could work only one small weapon. He did it splendidly but it couldn't and wouldn't stand for an orc.

He slid one of his swords back into his holster and ran towards the frozen dwarf, grabbing him by the arm without stopping. "Go! Go!" He pushed the dwarf a bit until he started to run almost twice as fast as he. Which he could've also done if he didn't load himself up with so many weapons.

Emélien saw the dwarf look behind and started to slow down a bit. "Get help, I'll be fine." I've been in this situation far too many times and usually alone. He threw one of his daggers as he saw one of the Orc's take a run for Ori.

"Hey!" The teenager yelled, swinging about his sword as he came to a halt. "Not alone!" The taller one of the orcs yelled, seeming angry. "Come on then!" He taunted, bending his knees a bit as he quickly slid another dagger from his side. Feeling a bit more certain with two swords in his hands, he taunted a bit more.

"Want to take on someone smarter then you and see how it goes? Ugly piece of shit!" He saw the dwarf who had been going for Ori stop and turn around. "That's right I'm talking to you too!" He took a few steps back as the taller one came closer.

He wasn't sure if he was going to fight or flight again, but he would definitely not freeze. Unlike Ori that wasn't one of the F's he did if he came into a dangerous situation. Before he could think through he saw a flash of dark in the corner of his eye before he was sent flying backwards. That's when he realised what he did. 

Never turn your back on your enemy.

He tried to turn around quickly but before he achieved his goal he was pushed down roughly. "Smells good." He schrunched his nose in disgust as he lifted one of his arms to his right, scarring the Orc right into the face. 

Emélien managed to squeeze himself off of the ground. Only to fall back down meters later. Knees finding the ground, an loud scream filled the air and it made him look up. Noticing two things before his body hit the ground. 

One, the angry hoard that he could call his company appeared through the fields. And two, the scream had come from him.

A pair of hands wandered over his body before twisting him lightly, "He's been shot!" A dwarf yelled, Bofur? He forced his arm to come up, clutching the dwarf's upper arm. "I-Got some - anti Poison- me bag." He coughed, tasting the metal tang of blood. 

"He's been poisoned!" The dwarf sounded panicked, "It's okay, lad." He lifted Emélien from the floor by sliding his arm around his shoulders, making him support most of the weight. "Can you still walk? Move anything?" 

He nodded, his breaths coming out in shallow pants. "I'm-I think- Three minutes- Anti-poison in my bag, left side." He said closing his eyes as he felt a wave of dizziness pass over him. He shook his head. "Can't, I can't, I....." He pushed himself away from Bofur, falling to his knees again and holding- or at least trying to hold up a hand- as if to try him to stay away. "Can't- can't breath." He clasped his head in his hands. 

"Get him the stuff!" Bofur yelled, panicked as he slid down in front of Emélien, hands making motions in the air, not knowing what to do. As did half of the company surrounding the young boy. Who was muttering to himself quietly. Counting numbers.

"Legolas has already left to get it." Aragorn said, sounding concerned. "Emélien," He said, crouching down in front of the boy, right next to Bofur. He glanced at the dwarf. "Emélien." He grabbed the boy's hands, only to be pushed back again. "I-m counting." He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut once more. Feeling the nasty sting of tears starting to hit him.

He couldn't get rid of those flashes of memories running through his mind. 

"I've got it." 

Legolas pushed past a few dwarves before kneeling down next to Aragorn, immediately starting at his shoulder.

"I thought you'd stay close." Legolas scolded, "This is not my version of close." He added, pushing a needle into the wound before inserting the fluid into his arteries. "Keep counting, do not use your breath to get into a discussion with me, you hear me?" He continued as he heard the younger boy try to come up with an answer. "I'm not discussing this with you." 

Emélien kept counting even as the sting of the antidote caused him to miss a beat. He continued. "I'm sorry?" Legolas narrowed his eyes as he gave the syringe to Aragorn. He lifted Emélien up bridal style and carried him back to camp. "Save your voice." Emélien looked over the shoulder of Legolas, seeing two Orcs laying dead on the ground and some Dwarves looking worriedly at him. 

"Is that normal?" One of them asked the other. "Yes, it can be." Aragorn answered before going over to talk with their 'leader'. 

"I'm sorry." Emélien repeated as he felt the effects of the antidote set in. He tried to fight the sleep but eventually lost. But not before he heard Legolas say something.

"It's okay, It's not your fault."


End file.
